April Fools!
by Winter's Dance
Summary: A sort-of sequel to It's a Secret. It's April Fools and Korea decides to play a few tricks on China and Japan that will embarrass them in front of the other nations. ChinaxJapan. YaoxKiku


Sort of a sequel to It's a Secret, but only vaguely because Korea mentions that it's more fun to torture a couple than individual people.  
Not sure if I liked how this turned out.... I appologise if it completely sucks, but would appreciate if people would tell me that.  
AS FOR THE ENDING...this holds problems. I cannot write smut, so this was a fail attempt. If people think it sucks, I can change it completely without being bothered by that. I really enjoy it when people tell me what's wrong with the fic and what needs to change because it sucks. And I like revising my writing....  
And they're probably both out of character. If there are parts where it's painfully obvious, PLEASE TELL ME. That is all.  
Enjoy everyone~

Pairing: China/Japan

Warning: Implied; kissing; swearing; Im Yong Soo being...Im Yong Soo

Enjoy and please review~~ I'll seriously love you forever!!

April 1st is the greatest day of the year.

At least, it is for Im Yong Soo.

Japan and China are not quite so fond of the date or the celebrations as their younger brother, but (as with most things) are dragged into the situation unwillingly. This year promises to be particularly disastrous, as Im Yong Soo recently discovered that they were a couple and it is so much more interesting to annoy a couple that doesn't want people noticing them than it is to torture people individually.

Which is why he was planning _this_.

World Conferences were held on the first of every month. Ironically it had been a World Conference not too long ago where Yao and Kiku's secret relationship had been discovered. It had annoyed many other nations (England was none too pleased, America was confused, and Russia was plain pissed) and what he had planned for today would only escalate things to the next level.

Yes, it was truly amazing what one could do with a camera, some string, and a crafty mind.

**Step One: Compromising Position**

Kiku had managed to dodge most of the simple pranks—buckets above door-frames, salt in drinks (although he'd still had his cup of tea), and whoopee cushions—on his way to meet Yao in the green house. By now, this room was considered "their spot," and other nations tended to steer clear (with the exception of Elizaveta and Wan-wan).

Yao almost tackled him as he entered the room.

"Kikuuu!!!! It took you so long to get here ~aru!" Yao squealed. It was sometimes very hard (very very hard) to believe the shorter, more effeminate male was seme.

Kiku let Yao catch him, and let them both tumble over. He ended up on the bottom (again) but didn't seem to mind and smiled meekly up at Yao-nii.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," he murmured, still half asleep from another uneventful meeting. "You're never this excited to see me." He wound his arms around Yao's neck.

Yao smiled, but looked confused. "I didn't pounce on you—I promise! I think I tripped over something ~aru!" He blushed slightly at the position they were in.

Kiku did not care. He smiled seductively up at Yao. "Come on—we've hardly had any fun lately! You haven't kissed me properly in _days_." Yao could swear he was batting his eyelashes.

Of course, Yao was obliged to kiss Kiku senseless, and Kiku complied, letting out a very faint moan. But the older nation pulled back from the embrace suddenly.

"Don't stop…" Kiku tried to pull Yao closer, but to no avail.

"Kiku, love, you taste like you've had something really…odd, to drink or maybe eat ~aru. Are you alright?"

Im Yong Soo snickered from behind a tree. Of course Kiku would be acting oddly—you would too if someone had slipped an aphrodisiac into your tea! As long as the substance didn't wear off too quickly (he'd measured out a small amount that would last for no more than twenty minutes) everything would be perfect!

Yao took one last look down at Kiku and tried not to scream—he had a slight blush covering his cheeks, and he shirt was half-way unbuttoned (how that had happened, he did not know). And inner struggle went on for about three seconds before Kiku pulled him back down into a passionate embrace, hands twining around his neck, forcing them into a deeper kiss and a more compromising situation.

Meanwhile, every other nation was following the, "Free cookies in the green house!" signs, oblivious as to what was actually going on.

~*~

They arrived to find Yao and Kiku in an…awkward position, to put it mildly. Yao had Kiku (who appeared to be intoxicated) pinned down in a kiss. Both of their shirts were off at this point, and all noticed that Kiku was clearly enjoying this way too much. Everyone (with the exceptions of Elizaveta and Wan-wan) shuffled off across the room, averting their eyes. Switzerland had covered Lichtenstein's eyes.

Yao had made an honest attempt to explain and apologize, but Kiku would not stop pulling him down for kisses.

Im Yong Soo laughed as he handed out the promised free cookies to the unamused crowd. He laughed even harder when, five minutes later, the drug wore off and Kiku reverted back to a semi-normal state.

It took him awhile to realize what was going on, and that he was in a compromising position in front of everyone (not to mention that his shirt was off). He turned bright red and went running out of the room.

Everyone laughed hysterically except for Yao, who was hot on Kiku's tail.

**Step Two: Photographic Evidence**

When you're as crafty as Im Yong Soo (and armed with some technology) you realize that the world is your oyster. He shuffled up to Elizaveta and Wan-wan later that day.

"Do you guys have any…you know…pictures?"

Elizaveta looked at him, betraying no emotion. "You'll have to specify: pictures of whom?"

"Yao and Kiku."

Her face instantly lit up. "Of course!! What kind?!"

He whispered to her and Taiwan, and they both giggled like school-girls.

"Here you are then!" Taiwan was ready to hand the evidence over, when Elizaveta grabbed her hand.

"Make us a decent offer first. Or no dice."

Im Yong Soo grinned. "Ladies, I have an offer you can't refuse…"

~*~

Kiku sighed and leaned on Yao's shoulder. This was turning out to be a rotten day—not only had he been publically humiliated and almost ravished, he still felt ill from whatever had been put into his tea. Maybe things would wind down and no one would remember this.

And maybe America would stop eating hamburgers.

The meeting had resumed in a normal sort of way, but with lots of tension in the air. Of course, some people had been laughing hysterically while others had just been outraged. At this point, who was who didn't matter. Kiku tried frantically to hide at least part of his face by nuzzling it into Yao's shoulder, which got a response from the crowd.

"Look how cute!!"

"Ugh, will they ever quit?!"

"Squee!!"

But Kiku continued to pretend that the world didn't exist. Nothing could break his concentration or bring him out of this state. Absolutely noth—

"Kiku!! Look at this!" Yao shook Kiku out of his stupor and pointed at something on the table. "What the hell is this ~aru?!"

Photoshop was a wonderful thing, Im Yong Soo mused. Especially when it allowed you to take the harmless picture of two people kissing and remove all the clothes.

Both Kiku and Yao screamed before running out of the room for a second time. The rest of the room reacted to the pictures exactly how you would think they would. Some were very happy for the supposed couple, some annoyed at all of this, some confused, others showed no emotion, and a few were just pissed.

This, decided Im Yong Soo, this was a very good day and would probably get better.

And the best part was, no one could catch him.

**Step Three: Springing the Trap**

When your last place of refuge is a broom closet, you know something's very wrong. Kiku and Yao were huddled together, shaking, at the back of such a space.

"I-I think it was Korea who did all this," Kiku murmured, pressing himself closer to Yao. "Who else could it possibly be?"

"You're probably right ~aru," Yao replied, pulling the other nation towards himself. "If that's true, then we should do something to get back at him ~aru."

Kiku's eyes lit up. "I have the perfect idea…"

~*~

Everyone was looking for Kiku and Yao. It wasn't as if they had meant to scare the two off—everyone had just been surprised at the bold displays of public affection. With Yao, who was energetic and outgoing, it might have been okay, but Kiku was a different story.

Im Yong Soo deduced that the two could only be hiding in a closet (where else would you go in this sort of situation, obviously?) and snuck off from the main group. All he had to do was wait until the others found the two in a closet, and then everything would be perfect.

He tiptoed up to the door, hoping at most of a snatch of conversation. What he got was completely different, and rather unexpected.

"D-don't stop…!" Kiku's voice was shaky, gasping for air.

"What's gotten into you today?" Yao's voice echoed through the door, barely audible. "All you want is more, more, more."

There was a pause, what sounded like a kiss, and then a low moan.

"Don't bite so hard! You left a mark last time!" Kiku's whiny voice, followed by Yao's assertive one. "I can't help it—you're the one who keeps asking me to do it harder!"

For several minutes there were other sounds—a mix of moans, panting, and a squeak from Kiku. Im Yong Soo grinned and pulled out his camera. Just wait until everyone heard about this!

He threw the door to the closet wide open and…

A bucket was thrown over his head. A broom was then promptly swung into said bucket with as much force as possible.

"Ha!" Yao's voice was triumphant. "I can't believe that actually worked ~aru!"

The broom smashed into his head for a second time.

"Ow! What's going on?!" Everything sounded odd with a bucket on your head, and getting hit felt twice as bad.

"Revenge!" The voices said in unison.

Every other nation came running and the loud clang.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Kiku calmly explained the situation while Yao chased Im Yong Soo out of the conference center.

"Ow! Aniki! Stop hitting me!!!"

"No way ~aru!"

Im Yong Soo was chased all the way back to his house, where he woke up the next day with a nasty headache (and minus a camera).

**End**

Kiku was just happy the day was over and that he could spend some quiet time with Yao. He sighed and relaxed—nothing was quite as calming as a cup of hot cocoa, no matter the season. Yao had his arm flung protectively around the other nation.

"Hey, Kiku?" A tentative question.

"Yes?"

"I know you were only acting that was because Korea slipped something into your drink, but…I don't think I'd mind if you acted like that sometimes ~aru."

Kiku flushed bright red. "I…I can try…" Secretly, he enjoyed acting like that a lot, but he wasn't going to tell Yao this.

"Also, about when I _actually_ kissed you in that closet…"

There was a pause, and Kiku nodded. "Go on."

"Was that just acting? Or was it real ~aru?"

Kiku looked down at his hot chocolate, and didn't respond for awhile.

"It was real."

"Oh. Alright…" Their eyes met for only a second, but they both put their drinks down.

And they Yao kissed Kiku again, with all the intensity that he had back at the conference. Kiku wound his fingers through Yao's hair, and let out a low moan. The older nation moved from lips to neck, biting gently.

"Don't…you dare…" Kiku gasped, "Leave a…mark..!"

Yao laughed, remembering their acting.

"I'm…serious!" Another sharp intake of breath. "Ah~!"

Yao only grinned mischievously and bit down harder, which made Kiku's shivers intensify.

A kiss deepened into a touch, which progressed from there, and soon Kiku really found himself unable to refrain from making any noise at all, and Yao found himself biting down very hard on Kiku's ear. It ended with a soft, "I love you," and a gentle kiss on the nose. They fell asleep, exhausted, entangled in one another's arms.

From the adjoining room came a long-suppressed squeal. When Im Yong Soo had said, "Offer you can't refuse," he'd been true to his word. After all, to a fangirl, the keys to someone's house were invaluable.


End file.
